


Like You Need Somebody

by fusion_ego



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but the vast majority of him wanted it, listen ok he verbally consented to the act but part of him really really didn't want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusion_ego/pseuds/fusion_ego
Summary: Anti had hated a lot of people in his time on this shithole of a planet, but he didn’t think anyone had ever rubbed him the wrong way quite as badly as Dark did.





	Like You Need Somebody

Anti had hated a lot of people in his time on this shithole of a planet, but he didn’t think anyone had ever rubbed him the wrong way quite as badly as Dark did.

By this point it was really just a fact in his life that he didn’t like people, didn’t get along with people, and overall didn’t care enough to get close to anyone so he could overcome that dislike. He hated plenty of people and felt nothing at all for plenty more, though that number primarily amounted to humans, and that was just how things were. It was just how things had always been.

~~ Or at least he liked to say it had always been that way―once upon a time things were different. Once upon a time he actually had frie ~~

Once in a while he’d come across someone or something he found particularly vexing, but for the most part he was well aware that he was likely to be interpreted as about a million times more vexing to them than they were to him, and that suited him just fine. He liked being annoying. He liked making usually nonviolent people want nothing more than to beat the shit out of him. It was a matter of manipulation and him being able to have fun doing it.

After all, if he got them to fight him, at least he got the satisfaction of mopping the floor with them, typically.

It was in this way, however, that Dark was an enigma and undoubtedly the most vexing creature he’d ever had the displeasure of coming across―Dark was easy enough to piss off, sure, because he was everything Anti wasn’t and Anti loved to use their differences to his advantage when it came to pissing the guy off, but when they fought it was never a sure win for him. But he figured the fact that it was never a sure win for Dark, either, probably pissed him off just as bad, which made it just a little better.

Still.

Point was that he  _ really _ didn’t like Dark.

They just didn’t click―which wasn’t any sort of surprise to Anti, who, as mentioned before, already knew he didn’t play well with others―, and that lack of a connection made it very easy for them to clash instead. They had absolutely nothing in common except for their tendency to kill folks off, after all, and everything that contrasted about the two of them led to fights.

Dark liked things clean, clear, and well-thought-out. He liked having a plan, having things in order, and generally not having any sort of shenanigans occuring in his general vicinity (although he notably made an exception to that rule where Wilford was concerned and allowed at least  _ some _ shenanigans to take place in his general vicinity if Wilford was the culprit).

Anti, meanwhile, tended to like things quick and dirty. He liked making messes and he liked fucking everything up for everyone around him. He got a real kick out of it and that only served to piss Dark off worse―that he  _ liked _ making things harder for him.

Granted, Anti couldn’t really fault him that. On the rare occasions he had any sort of plan for anything it made him madder than a cut snake for someone to fuck it up… And somehow it made him even more angry for them to take joy in fucking it up. That was just how it was when you had a plan, he guessed.

Didn’t mean he enjoyed fucking things up for Dark any less, though―in fact ,knowing he’d react much in the same way as Dark did just made it even more fun for some reason.

He didn’t know. Making Dark angry made him feel satisfied, okay? Didn’t have a clue why, but he knew it was true. And having Dark mad enough to  _ fight _ him was just straight-up exhilarating when it did happen, no matter the uncertainty of who would win… If either of them actually won at all. More often than not their fights ended in an exhausted draw after several hours of them giving their best.

They never killed each other. Never seriously hurt each other. Anti didn’t really understand why that was, though. Like, he knew he’d be upset if he lost such a good rival, and although that felt disgustingly human he knew it was true. He’d be disappointed. And he guessed that it must just be the same way for Dark, given he’d had ample chances on the occasions he won their brawls to just kill Anti off - or make a good attempt of it at least - and he never had.

Oh well.

It wasn’t like Anti really felt anything for him except for some grudging admiration - he wasn’t capable of feeling anything more than that. He wasn’t capable of positive emotions. He was just a glitch.

~~ He was entirely capable of deeper emotion. He’d felt it plenty of times. He used to have friends. He used to have people he lo ~~

He was in the middle of tormenting Dark yet again as he thought about it. He wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention to the words he was saying, because he  _ knew _ what was coming out of his mouth, but he didn’t care. As long as it pissed Dark off, he didn’t care. As long as it ended in a fight ( ~~in a distraction~~ ), he didn’t care.

Suddenly, a large hand around his windpipe, pinning him. He quivered with anticipation, hissing out a comment about how it was kinky.

Dark just huffed out an annoyed sound, holding him firmly in place as he seemed to try and gather his composure. Well - Anti couldn’t have that. But even as he tried to fight the slightly larger male off he found himself being pinned more firmly, Dark’s aura coming out to play. He struggled against it but it kept him motionless. Some weak part of him went breathless from fear at not being able to move at all.

He snarled. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

He tapped into his own power, body crackling and buzzing before fizzling away, leaving Dark holding onto nothing. He reappeared behind him, already sassing him before he’d fully formed his body and the last thing he expected was for Dark to turn on his heel and land a very solid right hook on his chin and cheek.

He went reeling backwards, spitting blood (or the dark sludge that passed for blood when it came to him) as he caught himself, and before he could retaliate Dark was closing in on him again, voice low and dangerous.

“What, exactly, do you hope to gain from antagonizing me?” He asked, “Surely you’re not stupid enough to fight me just for the thrill of it.”

Anti spat blood in his face, sneering, “You ‘n I both know that’s the only reason I have,” He admitted, “Cuz no one’s fun to rile up like you.”

Dark snarled, striking him backhanded and knocking his head to the side from the force as he wiped the blood off of his cheek… With his sleeve.

Oh boy.

~~ Oh no. ~~

… Oh  _ yes. _ This was some progress. Dark had never lost his temper so much that he just willingly got blood on his suit.

~~ Dark had never looked so ready to kill him. This was bad. ~~

This was  _ good. _ This was  _ very _ good. Maybe he’d get a  _ real _ fight this time. Maybe Dark wouldn’t hold back. Maybe…

Dark grabbed him by his bleeding throat, already telling him he was disgusting before he pinned him against the wall… Several inches off the ground. A thrill ran through Anti as he dug his nails into Dark’s wrist, the sharp points biting in and drawing the untainted, perfect  _ crimson _ of Dark’s blood to the surface. It was one of the only colors that pierced easily through his aura when it was flaring like this.

Anti wanted very much to lick it up.

His tongue lolled out as he met Dark’s eyes, and Dark only squeezed tighter, scowling. Anti’s vision swam as blood oozed down onto Dark’s hand, down his wrist, washing away his own crimson blood. Shame. It had looked so pretty.

He closed his mouth to swallow, and the moment he had he was surprised by Dark’s lips suddenly on his as his grip on his throat loosened. He’d take it, though.

He kissed back somewhat clumsily as he regained the ability to breathe, heart pounding away. This was… Nice.

This was really nice.

He barely noticed Dark lowering him back down until his feet touched the ground.

He released the broader male’s wrist, bloody hand trailing up Dark’s arm until it caught his shoulder. Dark didn’t seem to mind as he released his throat at last. His hand went, instead, to Anti’s hip.

He ground them together and Anti trembled.

They’d done this sort of thing before, of course, but he didn’t think they’d ever done it after an actual physical fight.

~~ Something about it felt bad. Something about it felt wrong. ~~

It felt perfect.

He let Dark take control of him more completely than he ever had in the past, simply complacently allowing Dark to do whatever he wished to him. Dark didn’t question the sudden submission. The only thing he questioned was whether or not Anti wanted this to continue as he teased against his entrance.

He didn’t.

He said yes.

Of  _ course _ he wanted it to continue. He loved making Dark lose control with him. He loved getting Dark mad and then letting him fuck him.

~~ He loved the aftercare he got because it let him know Dark wasn’t actually completely heartless. ~~

He couldn’t stand the aftercare, though. It was too… Sweet. Too gentle in the face of what they did.

He let Dark use him without a second thought, and Dark did it without asking if he was sure again.

And then Dark helped him get cleaned up, carried him to the nearest soft surface, and laid him down. He seemed concerned about how quiet Anti was being. Anti found he didn’t care, but… He usually  _ was _ a little mouthier than this, wasn’t he?

Damn.

He just couldn’t summon any of his usual sass.

~~ He didn’t want to sass Dark. He was finally being gentle and that was what he really wanted right now. He just wanted Dark to hold him. ~~

He guessed it didn’t matter.

“Anti,” Dark spoke after a long moment of silence from both of them, “I know you don’t care if I hurt you.” At Anti’s responding snort, he continued, “But I need to know that you actually wanted what just happened. I am a lot of terrible things, but I refuse to be a rapist.”

Anti rolled his eyes. “What, ya think I lied or somethin’?”

“Yes.”

The answer, in its plainness, gave Anti pause. He slowly looked to Dark at the side of the bed.

“What makes ya think that, exactly?” He asked, and if there was some hesitance there he ignored it.

“You behaved… Differently than you usually do. You were too complacent, which, normally, I wouldn’t complain about.” Dark himself had to snort this time, “But after how hard you tried to rile me up one would expect you to fight harder.”

~~ Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ he knew, he kne ~~

“Maybe I just wanted ye t’ use me.” Anti quirked a brow as he suggested it.

The lie tasted bitter on his tongue.

It wasn’t a lie. That was all he wanted. He just wanted to be used. To be distracted. And he’d gotten that.

Dark watched him silently for another moment. “If you say so,” He eventually said, “I suppose I’ll have to believe it.”

“S’pose ye will,” Anti replied flippantly.

Dark hummed.

* * *

 

Three months later, their relationship started.

Three months after that, Anti started really considering Dark his boyfriend.

It was only then that those awful contradictory thoughts began to quiet. It was only when he could go into interactions with Dark without the desire for a distraction that they no longer felt the need to remind him of things he wasn’t supposed to remember and had promptly tried to bury upon remembering. It was only when he finally allowed himself to relax and fall asleep at Dark’s side, when he allowed himself to melt into kisses with Dark, when he called Dark ‘babe’ for the first time that they stopped lamenting things long gone and let him live in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write something like this for you? Have some spare money? Ask me about my commissions! I thrive off of writing, especially just because I want to, but I have to pay bills.


End file.
